


Craving Their Love

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Cheating, Healing, Hurt, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Beta Harry Potter found his girlfriend and fellow beta, Ginny Weasley, cheating on him. She reveals a few truths causing him to leave Britain. He meats alpha Oliver Queen and omega Barry Allen.





	1. Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or HP.  
'Thoughts'  
~Parseltongue~

Harry came back from training. He was training to be a healer. All the death made him want to heal. As soon as he entered his living room he heard some noises coming from his bedroom. It confused and alarmed him since he lived alone. His two best friends were busy. Hermione would still be at work. She was an unspeakable. Ron was in auror training and from what he heard was already asleep from it. His girlfriend wouldn't be there since she had team practice and didn't live with him. Plus no one but him had ever been in his room.

He grabbed his wand and went to his room. He wished he hadn't opened the door because the sight before him was shocking and horrifying. There on his bed was his girlfriend and fellow beta being pounded into the mattress by beta Roger Davis.

“What the fuck?!” Harry exclaimed in shock, anger, and hurt.

“Harry?!” The two broke apart.

“I…” Harry looked at the two before sighing. “Get out of my house.”

“But Harry-” She began to protest only to be cut off by said person.

“Out.” He hissed.

“You'll regret this.” The red head replied tearfully.

“No you will.” He vowed.

“P-potter?” Davis stuttered.

“What?” Harry gave him an angry look.

“Before I...I leave I need to know a few things.”

“You do, do you?” Harry asked dryly.

“Yes.” Davis swallowed before continuing. “Ginny told me that you two broke up a month ago. It was mutual and you were keeping it quiet due to your history with the newspaper. She also told me she bought this house with her reward money.”

“She did?” Harry looked at the former Ravenclaw in shock.

“Yes. That's why I asked her out a couple weeks ago. I thought she was single.”

“Last I knew we were together and happy. I bought this house to get away from the reporters.”

“Oh. Um I'm so sorry Potter. I really thought she was single.”

Harry closed his eyes. “No. You're not the one who should be apologizing. You are a victim just like me.”

“Yeah.”

“Once you are dressed please leave.” Harry sounded so tired and betrayed.

“Of course.”

Davis finished getting dressed and left. Harry went to the living room and called Hermione. He was lucky she had gotten off work so she answered the call. She rushed over when she heard the pain in his voice.

“Oh Harry what's wrong?” His face was blank.

“Please gather Ginerva’s things that she left here and take them to her.”

The female beta looked confused. “What? Why?”

“She and I broke up.” He answered. 

“What silly thing caused it this time?” Last time it was due to conflicting schedules.

Harry's face darkened. “Me finding her and her lover fucking on my bed.”

Hermione gasped in shock before looking angry. “She did what?”

Harry sighed sadly. He then explained what happened. He started from him coming home to Davis leaving.

“Oh Harry I...I am so sorry.”

“Just get her things out of here.” He said.

“Of course.”

Harry walked off to his bedroom. Hermione figured it was to remove the bedding. Hermione summoned Ginny’s belongings. Luckily it was only stuff Ginny had left whenever she hung out at the house with Harry. Hermione put them into a box. Once done she said goodbye to Harry and left. The witch went to the Burrow. She was going to confront the cheating whore. 


	2. Ginny's Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Harry Potter.  
'Thoughts'  
~Parseltongue~

(Burrow)

“Mummy!” Ginny cried as she ran into the kitchen.

“Ginny? Ginny, what’s wrong?” Molly asked in worry.

“H-h-harry broke up w-with me.” She fake sobbed.

“What for this time?” She asked not really surprised since this would be their sixth break up.

“H-he said we were t-through this time. I w-wasn’t the o-one. I was too d-dumb, f-fat, and u-ugly for him to b-be with me. He called m-me a p-poor b-bitch.” She acted like it was hard for her to get out.

“What?” Molly believed her lie and was shocked, horrified, and most of all furious.

“I-I don’t understand. W-what did I d-do wrong?” Ginny asked. ‘I told him he would pay.’

“How dare he!?” She hugged her daughter. “I’m so sorry baby. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She assured her. ‘What is that smell? It smells like sex but that can’t be. Ginny is a virgin.’

“Mum? Ginny? Is something wrong?” It was Ron.

“H-harry broke up with m-me.” She sobbed. ‘Time for you.’

“Again?” He asked.

“It’s not over schedules or living arrangements. He broke up with for not being the one. Called her dumb, fat, ugly, and a poor bitch.” Molly told her son.

“What?!” Now Ron was angry.

“W-why would he say that to me?” Ginny sobbed. ‘Two down six more to go.’ She thought.

“I don’t know.” Ron hugged her. “We should get the others.” He told his mum. ‘Why does Ginny smell like sex and like a male beta? That doesn’t smell like Harry.’

“You’re right.” Molly said as she went to the fireplace to make the calls.

“T-thanks Ron.” His sister said. ‘Now to get the others and Hermione on my side.’

“You’re welcome.” He said as he hid a frown. ‘Is Ginny lying to us?’ He wondered since the smell was very suspicious. ‘She wouldn’t cheat on Harry would she? No. Plus mum said that Harry was cruel to her. Maybe she bumped into someone and the smell rubbed off of them and on to her.’

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive. They went to their sister when they saw her crying. Arthur came in next. He saw her crying and wondered what was going on. He too went to her. They could smell what Molly and Ron had smelt but like Ron they figured there was another reason for it. Molly explained to them what happened. They began comforting Ginny. Hermione had walked in while Molly explained. The frizzy haired beta snorted when the red haired matriarch finished causing everyone to look at her.

“Funny. Harry called me over to his place earlier. He wanted me to grab your things. Told me you both broke up and why. Said that he walked in on you and Roger Davis fucking in his bed.” Hermione wasn’t going to let Ginny get away with what she did.

“Lies!” Ginny yelled. ‘Shit! I didn’t know that Harry would tell her.’

“Really? Well then explain why his bed smelt like you, Davis, and sex? Why do you smell like Davis and sex?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone looked at her. They each stopped dening what they had smelt. They couldn’t say that it was from bumping into another since it was all over her body. Ginny’s next words confirmed what Hermione was saying. The young red haired beta growled at Hermione.

“You stupid know-it-all bitch. How dare you?! My fucking retarded family believed me and you ruined it!” She screamed in anger.

Her family was shocked. Ginny left after that. She had a plan that would make them all pay. Molly bursted into tears.

“I can’t believe that is my daughter. I didn’t raise her to be like that or to speak that way.” The beta sobbed into her husband.

“I know dear.” Arthur rubbed her back. “How’s Harry?”

“Upset. When I left he was burning his sheets.” Hermione said.

“Poor Harry.” Bill said.

“Why is it always Harry?” Fred asked.

“I have no idea.” Charlie said.

Molly stopped crying. She wiped her tears and stared at them.

“I love my daughter but she was wrong. He will have our support.” She told them.

The family in the room and Hermione agreed. Harry wasn’t going to feel alone and they would support him. Ginny had shocked them all and it left them wondering.

* * *

(Davis Family Home)

Roger had returned to his home as quickly as he could. His mum was surprised to see him. She knew he had a date with Ginny Weasley. The look on his face alerted her that something was wrong. She followed him to his bedroom.

“What’s wrong dear?” She asked him.

“Ginny Weasley.” He said emotionlessly. ‘I can’t believe her.’

“Did you two break up?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He proceeded to tell her what happened.

“That bitch!” She said. ‘How dare she hurt two people like that?!’

“Yeah. I.. should I tell the papers? I know Potter is a private person but I don’t think either of us will be the good guy once she is through with us.” He knew that she would punish him for them getting caught and for breaking up with her.

“While I wish that your private life isn’t splashed all over the paper I think you should do it. Potter might be mad but Weasley won’t be able to make him the bad guy. Don’t let her play the victim.” She said.

“Okay.”

“I’ll call your cousin.” She told him.

“Thanks mum.” He said as he hugged her.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Flash, or Arrow.  
'Thoughts'  
~Parseltongue~

(With Harry)

A week had passed since he caught Ginny cheating on him. He had mostly stayed at work especially after the article came out. Roger had gone to the newspaper and told them what happened. He had done it to keep Ginny from playing the victim and making them look like the bad guys. He had apologized for it but now Harry was being hounded by the press and the public.

‘I wish everyone would mind their own business.’ The beta thought.

Harry was in the lobby when Ginny showed up. She looked pissed off.

‘No.’ He mentally groaned.

“Potter!” She screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“Yes Ginny?” He looked at her emotionlessly. ‘Why now?’

“How dare you go to the paper!” She hissed once she was in front of him.

“I didn’t and if I read correctly you went their first to say that Davis raped you and I broke up with you because I thought you were a fat, ugly, stupid, poor bitch.” He said coldly. “Now please leave. This is a place of healing.”

“I don’t care! Everyone thinks I’m a whore thanks to you!” She scowled.

‘Maybe that’s because you cheated on me and it was discovered that you slept with three people other than me and Davis.’ He thought. “Once more I’m telling you that I didn’t go to the paper that was Davis. Now you are making a scene.” He could see them staring.

“Oh? So now I’m crazy?” She asked in anger.

“Never said that.” The dark haired man responded.

“You just did.” She screamed.

“No I said you’re making a scene.” He corrected her. “Please just leave.” 

“No! Not until I get what’s mine! You belong to me!” Ginny yelled.

“I don’t.” He said.

“You do! Dumbledore promised me! He told me I would get your money!” She revealed.

Harry froze at that. “What?”

“I was promised! You were supposed to die during the finale fight with Voldemort! As your girlfriend I would get your money! You ruined it!” She didn’t realize that someone had called the aurors and was behind her when she said that.

“Wh- I- You-” The green eyed wizard had no idea what to say.

“Not only did you not die but you refused to marry me until you finished your mastery in healing. Since we weren’t married you wouldn’t have sex with me. Not only do I have needs but I couldn’t get pregnant with your baby.” She finally stopped screaming but still talked very loudly.

The healer in training didn’t say a word. He just stood there in shock staring at her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt so betrayed and hoped the others weren’t in on it.

“Damn love potions didn’t work and neither did the poisons I was giving you.” She said.

“Ginvera Weasley you are under arrest for attempted murder.” Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he cuffed her.

“What? No!” The redhead yelled.

“Oh yes.” He said.

Kingsley took her away. Harry’s boss walked over to his unmoving apprentice. He put an arm around him and led him to an exam room. He took some samples of his blood and ran many spells. The poisons and love potions were flushed from his system. Hermione then picked him up and took him home.

* * *

(Two Months Later)

Harry completed his mastery. Ginny was found guilty of attempted murder and attempted line theft. She had been sentenced to thirty-five years to life in max security. The dark haired beta sold his house.

He hadn’t told anyone but he had been going to medical school at night. The school was run by wizards who had taken muggle classes and became doctors. His boss had recommended it when he started his apprenticeship. Once he graduated he applied to hospitals out of Britain. Harry would be an intern at Starling General Hospital in America in a week. He was going to say goodbye and leave.

First he went to the Weasleys. They had been on his side. When they learned what Dumbeldore had promised Ginny and planned they had been horrified. Molly was tempted to bring him back to life and kill him again. To his luck Hermione was at the Burrow. Her and Ron had gotten married a month ago and had dinner at the Burrow once a week. Molly was happy to see him.

“Come in dear.” She said.

“Thanks Molly.” He looked at the others. “Good everyone is here.”

“Harry?” They all looked at him.

Harry explained what was happening. He told them about him going to medical school and finally to him being an intern at a muggle hospital. They were surprised but what they were hearing. 

“Why not a hospital around here?” Arthur asked.

“That was the plan. I was going to purpose Ginny and work at a hospital nearby but…” He trailed off.

“I understand.” He said.

Molly hugged him. “You’ll keep in touch, right?”

“Of course.” He said as he hugged her back.

“Good.” She released him.

They said their goodbyes. Harry left and went to his other friends. He told them his news and they wished him good luck. He then took the port-key to America. He settled into his new house.


	4. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Arrow, or the Flash.  
'Thoughts'  
~Parseltongue~

(With Harry)

A week had passed quickly for Harry. It was now time for him to start his first shift at his new job. He woke to his alarm and quickly got dressed. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and left his house. He drove to Starling General. He parked his car. He took a deep breath before he exited his vehicle and entered the hospital.

He went to the intern locker room. He put his coat away and took out his white coat and badge. He put them on and left the room. He went to go meet his resident. He found her at the nurse’s desk doing charts.

“Good morning Dr. Harper. I’m your intern Dr. Potter.” He greeted the alpha.

“At least one of my interns is on time.” She grumbled before looking at him. “You better be ready to work today Potter. I have a lot of patients.”

“I am ma’am.” He said.

“Good.” She smiled at him.

With that said she turned back to the charts. A few minutes later she explained his job and sent him off. She was pissed that the other interns assigned to her failed to show. Harry got straight to work. When his fellow interns did arrive none were happy. They decided that Harry was to blame since their resident was impressed by him. That all stopped when the news came on. 

It was reported that the Queen’s Gambit was missing and so were her passengers. Only Harry had no idea who the Queen’s were. Some were calling it karma while others prayed for them. It was those that laughed about it that pissed Harry. He ignored it as he did his job. He wasn’t in the mood for any drama as well as getting into trouble.

* * *

(Five Years Later)

Five years had passed since Harry moved to America. He was a fifth year resident. He was chief resident as well. He was planning on specializing in emergency medicine. His friends were parents. He hadn’t dated anyone since Ginny. The beta had done her damage on him and he found it hard to trust. Nothing his friends could do or say could change that.

“Dr. Potter?” It was one of his interns.

“Yes Dr. Brooks?” He looked at the omega.

“Oliver Queen was found. He was brought to China and is now being transferred here.” He said. “Dr. Berenstain wants you on his case. Here is his chart.”

Harry took it. “Thank you. Do you know when Mr. Queen will arrive?”

“In six or seven hours.” He said.

“Okay. Get me when he arrives. Don’t forget to memorise his chart when I’m done.” He said.

“Yes sir.” The doctor turned and left.

Harry took a seat and went through the chart. Once done he handed it to his intern. One of the alpha interns came to him and demanded the omega be taken off the case since the patient was an alpha. Harry refused. He would be there the whole time and he hated that the intern was so against the omega being a doctor. His dynamic had nothing to do with his skills. Harry felt that one’s biology shouldn’t impact their career. Dr. Brooks was going to stay on the case and if Dr. Spence didn’t like it, he would just have to get over it.

The dark haired beta checked in on his other patients. Six hours had passed by. Dr. Brooks came by and alerted him to the arrival of Oliver Queen. He quickly went to the room.

“Good afternoon Mr. Queen. I am Dr. Potter and this is Dr. Brooks. We will be your doctors.” He introduced them to the alpha.

Queen didn’t say anything. He nodded his head and let them check him over. The alpha was impressed with the beta. Not only did he treat the omega like an equal he didn’t push him for information. He only asked about the wounds and how he got them so that he knew what he was dealing with.

“I cleaned out my wounds.” The alpha said. “None of them had gotten infected.”

“Good.” He smiled. “I see no reason to keep you here then. I shall go get your discharge papers. Your mom is on her way.”

“Don’t tell her anything.” Oliver said.

“I can’t without your permission.” Harry assured him.

“Good.”

Harry and the intern left the room. “Go get Mrs. Benson’s labs.”

“Yes sir.” He scurried away.

The twenty four year old quickly grabbed the papers and returned to his patient. The alpha signed them and Harry left to go file them. Soon Moira Queen arrived. Harry was paged and he went to her.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Queen. I’m Dr. Potter, your son’s doctor.” He introduced herself.

“Dr. Potter.” She shook his hand. “How is he?”

“He’s fine ma’am. His papers are signed and he’s ready to go home.” He told her.

Her eyebrow twitched at the lack of information but she didn’t push it. Instead she asked her next question. 

“Can I see him?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.” He took her to his room. “Here we are Mrs. Queen.”

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Just know that the Oliver you lost may not be the Oliver they found.” He warned.

“I will.”

Harry left after that. Moira took a deep breath before entering the room. She found him staring out the window. He turned and looked at her.

“Oliver.” She breathed out.

“Mom.” He smiled at her.

Moira rushed over to her son and hugged him. “You’re alive.” She said.

“I am.” He said.

“Thank goodness.” She said.

The hug lasted a few more minutes. Oliver was the one to break out of it. He only allowed it since she was his mother. She looked at him.

“Let’s get you home.” She said.

“Okay.”


End file.
